


What They Don't Know

by shugocharaluver



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Fluff XP, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/shugocharaluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble about the other side of MEZZO \o/. I tried :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write another I7 fic! \o/ I hope it's still kinda in character, I am bad at writing Tamaki like gdi XD
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy this...thing. Yup.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own IDOLiSH7

Some people in the entertainment industry tend to wonder how MEZZO still stays together as a group, especially after they see Sough lecturing Tamaki for the nth time that day.

“Tamaki-kun, you can’t be so rude towards the director!” they could hear Sougo say, looking pointedly at the tall high schooler.

All they saw after that was Tamaki making a face, before grabbing Sougo’s arm and pulling him out of the studio, almost causing the older boy to trip as he stumbled behind Tamaki.

‘They most not get along very well,’ thinks all of the staff members, before returning to their respective jobs, silently wondering if MEZZO would be able to do their jobs propely like that.

What they don’t see is the pout that Tamaki had on his way out, and his reply when the two idols had found a secluded spot nearby.

“But that guy…said bad things about Sou-chan. Stuff like how Sou-chan’s just a rich kid who bought his way to fame. That’s not true at all!” 

“…It can’t be helped. That’s how it looks to everyone after all. I’ll be fine Tamaki-kun,” Sougo replied back with a smile.

They don’t see the pause in Tamaki’s expression, nor the tender moment where he reaches out and pulls Sougo in for a hug, telling the other that he’ll be there if Sougo ever needed him.

Neither do they see the blush that makes it’s way onto Sougo’s face as he feels Tamaki’s breath on the side of his face, hands lightly combing through white locks.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun…” whispered Sougo quietly their embrace ended, tilting upwards to plant a small peck on Tamaki’s cheek before walking back to the studio at an abnormally fast pace, ears burning as Tamaki followed him, confused but happy.

They also don’t see the intertwined hands of the pair as they make their way back to the studio, nor the kiss that is shared before they return to their positions, but as the saying goes, some things are better left unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading pplz! whoohoo~   
> Please comment if you have the time and thank you very much again :D


End file.
